


get you the moon

by ashotoflife



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/M, tw bc it's the panic attack scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashotoflife/pseuds/ashotoflife
Summary: grace's panic attack





	get you the moon

**Author's Note:**

> i urge u to listen to get u the moon by kina whilst u read

_You gave me a shoulder when I needed it_

_You showed the love when I wasn’t feeling it_

 

She gasped into his shoulder, desperate for air. He pulled her in with a firm, gentle hand gripping the back of her head, fingers slipping into her hair. He was begging her to breathe but it was like Atlas had released the weight of the world on her lungs.

 

_You helped me fight when I was giving in_

_You you made me laugh when I was losing it_

 

Not okay, not okay. What’s wrong what’s wrong what’s wrong thumped against her ribcage. Loud and pounding and constant. She’d never been afraid of the sea before but now she knew what drowning felt like. _Grace_. Like air, like wisdom, like solace. _You’re okay._ Like freedom, like light. She reached for it, trying to break out of the current that was trapping her under. She grasped onto it-

him.

The back of his shirt crumpled in her hands as she stared into the abyss. Tangible, steady, steadfast. She didn’t mean any of it. None of it. Since the very beginning. None of it had been true and oh, to be so wrong, to be so unbalanced. To say he was cruel, spoiled, to say he wasn’t good. All of it. Lies. To say he wasn’t needed. When holding him was like realizing she’d been holding her breath all this time. Sorry. _I’m so sorry._ I didn’t mean it. Good. The good. He is the good.

 

_‘Cause you are, you are_

_The reason why I’m still hanging on_

 

In and out. In and out. You’re okay. **Violated.** Gasp. Wake up. Wake up! But then his voice came through steadier, softer, more insistent. _In and out._ She breathed. In and out.

 

_‘Cause you are, you are_

_The reason why my head is still above water_

 

His warm hand pulled her shaking form closer. His forehead pressed against hers. Breathing was easier when she had his to match. He’d always felt like home. Like the north pole to her south pole. Magnetic. Like the universe fucking knew from the start.

 

_And if I could I’d get you the moon_

_I give it you_

 

Nothing felt heavier than the unknown. She always knew that in hypotheticals. That the unknown was a burden to bear. But she’d never felt it like this. Like it was trying to pull her soul from her body. Rip her in two. A dualism she’d never put much stock in before. With a weight so oppressive there was nowhere to go but down. So she sank. Let it pull her back under. Only this time she landed on his solid chest. With trembling fingers she grabbed at the flesh of his neck shutting her eyes. _daniel daniel daniel_. In _dan-_ out _-iel._ Her shaking form had direction again. Purpose. Place. She pulled her knees up curling into him as he wrapped his arms around her body. Small, vulnerable, and safe. With him. Only always **safe**.

 

_And if I could I’d get you the moon_

**Author's Note:**

> i heard this song right after watching the clip and was very moved by it and thought it was incredibly fitting for them and since i can't vid, i thought i'd fic


End file.
